


Something Off (Podfic)

by StevetheIcecube



Series: The Adventures of Spy Fitz and Eldritch Eight [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (TV Movie 1996), Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Reading Aloud, audio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StevetheIcecube/pseuds/StevetheIcecube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz is meant to be seeing a man but all he sees is a THING that is not a man at all.</p><p>(Podfic version read by me, original written by me)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Off (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Something Off](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2597084) by [StevetheIcecube](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StevetheIcecube/pseuds/StevetheIcecube). 



> Read for Emily, for anniversary month number three.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QpbY14-92fA


End file.
